


Lost and Searching

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: K10 verse redux [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fast and the Furious Series, Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grant Ward Redemption, Human Torch Grant Ward, Hurt/Comfort, K10 verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Watchdogs, season 4 based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Kaden searches for Daisy, What will happen, read and find out.





	Lost and Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to the second story of the K10 Verse Redux series. This is a rewrite of my Return series, after a couple years of writing and posting, I decided to go back to some old stories and refine them with what I've learned these past couple years. I hope you all enjoy this and have some fun.

**Chapter 1: SOS**

Daisy Johnson sat in a bar in Smallville, Kansas drinking a glass of Whisky. Then there was a news report.

_“We interrupt this program to bring you a WHiH news report,”_ The announcer said.

_“Hello, I am Christine Everhart, in shocking news today Kaden Overstreet AKA K10 has left the Avengers,”_ A picture of Kaden showed up on the top right-hand corner of the screen. _“in a written statement sent to us by the hero reads as follows ‘it is with a heavy heart that I have to leave the Avengers, the Sokovia Accords severely limit us in helping people, by the time we’re cleared thousands of people could already be dead, and I cannot have that on my conscience’”_

Daisy could not believe what she was hearing, Kaden was leaving the Avengers.

_“We have reached out to Tony Stark for comment and at this time has not responded, we will have more on this story as it develops.”_

Daisy left a tip and exited the bar, returning to her motel room. She didn’t know what to think after hearing that report. She even wondered _‘am I one of the reasons he left the team’,_ she quickly pushed that out of her mind _‘of course not, he left because of the Accords’_ part of her still doubted that. She grabbed her new phone, which she had modified to be untraceable thanks to her hacking skills. Daisy was internally debating whether or not to call Kaden. She ultimately decided against it, she wanted more than anything to track him down and just tell him everything, but she couldn’t face him after just walking out on him and everyone else.

* * *

 

**A few days later…**

I was still on the road, looking for Daisy. But, it was no surprise at all that she was tough to find. The town I was currently in, recently had a sighting of the vigilante known as Quake. I quickly deduced that it was Daisy, based on a social media post of a blurry photo, even though I couldn’t see her face I knew it was her.

I checked into a motel for the night and went to a nearby bar called Excelsior. The place was alive but, it wasn’t too crowded since the night was still young. I sat at the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender asked, “So what brings an Avenger to our little town?”

“Former Avenger, and to answer your question I’m just passing through,” I replied.

“Oh, I’m sorry where are my manners, I’m Stan Lee.”

“Kaden, nice to meet you Stan,” I replied.

“The pleasure is all mine, so if you don’t mind me asking; what happened?” Stan asked.

“The Sokovia Accords happened,” I answered.

“Ah, I see you don’t agree well neither do I,” Stan replied, “Well if you ask me as long as heroes like you save as many lives as they can, it’s fine with me you can’t save everyone, ‘Nuff Said.”

“I’ll drink to that,” I replied and we both chuckled.

I then felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around and it was Bobbi Morse, I didn’t waste time in embracing her. Ever since we gave her and Hunter the spies goodbye I haven’t seen her but, I was so glad to see her especially now when I needed a friend.

After we parted the two of us went to her booth. We sat down across from each other and Bobbi asked “So, what have you been up to other than leaving the Avengers.”

I looked down at my beer bottle and said, “Lincoln is dead, he sacrificed himself to stop Hive.”

“I’m sorry,” Bobbi replied.

“Daisy left SHIELD, when I woke up she wasn’t there, my jacket was where she slept.”

“Oh god, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’ve decided to look for her, I came to this town when I heard about a vigilante by the name of Quake took down a Watch Dogs cell by herself.”

“I know the place you’re talking about,” Bobbi told me, “wanna go check it out?”

“Yeah let’s go,” I said as I paid, and we left.

Bobbi drove us to the Watchdogs’ base, when we got out of the car we saw that the place was a warehouse and half of it looked like it crumbled. That just added to my belief that this was Daisy’s doing. Bobbi and I had our guns ready, I carried my trusty Walther P99, while Bobbi carried an FN Five-Seven. The two of us hugged either side of the doorway, we both nodded indicating we were both ready, I opened the door and she went in first and I followed. The place was empty, save for a few tables and Watchdogs banners nothing indicated that anyone lived there.

I checked the manager’s office to look for clues. I opened the desk drawer and found a flash drive. I showed it to Bobbi and we headed back to the motel. Once we were in my room I opened up my laptop and inserted the drive. There was only one file on it and it was a video. I pulled it up and pressed play and to our surprise it was a video of Daisy.

_“Kaden,”_ Daisy said, this video must have been meant for me to find, _“I know you have so many questions so here’s why I left. I left because most of the people in my life have either left or died, and after Lincoln dying and Andrew, I thought that if I stuck around I would lose you and the others, and I couldn’t have that on my conscience. Please don’t look for me, I’m sorry, but I’m doing this to protect you.”_ I saw a tear slide down her cheek as she ended the video.

I was silent when the screen faded to black, Bobbi closed the laptop and said, “What are you going to do?”

“This doesn’t change anything, I’m going to find her,” I replied clenching my teeth to keep the tears that were building from slipping.

Bobbi wrapped her arms around me and I just let it out. I let the tears flow and Bobbi just held me just like she did when I was twelve when I was grieving for my parents. Bobbi has always been like a big sister to me, when I was learning the ins and outs of the Ultimatrix she was the first person I got to know, when I first used Heatblast I passed out after returning to my human form. When I woke up I was in quarantine, and Bobbi was there with one of her quarantine survival kits. She did the same thing for Daisy when she was getting used to her powers, that is the kind of person Bobbi is, when you take away the fact that she’s an Agent and a bad ass she’s a kind, caring, happy woman and she’s beautiful on top of that. She was there for me every step of the way during my time of grief and she’s here for me now. She was my partner on my first few missions and we were a good team before I decided to conduct missions solo.

I went to sleep that night more determined than ever to find Daisy, she could deny it, but she needed my help, I made a promise to Grant and Lincoln that I would be there for her and I never go back on a promise.

The next morning Bobbi and I grabbed breakfast at a nearby diner. Once we got our food she asked “So, what’s your next move?”

“I’m going to head to L.A and see if I could pick up Daisy’s trail there. What about you?” I replied.

“I don’t know, maybe some mercenary work.”

“If you want I could find a way to get you back into SHIELD, I’ll call Nick and have him pull some strings.”

“Kaden as much as I would like too, I just need to do something different.”

I knew I couldn’t persuade her otherwise, so I said, “okay I understand, if you ever reconsider I’m just a phone call away.”

“Thanks Kaden,” Bobbi said.

Once we had finished our food and payed, we hugged each other goodbye.

“Good luck on finding Daisy.”

“Thanks sis,” I replied.

I saw her get into her car and drive off.

As I was approaching my car I heard someone say “Kaden.”

I turned and saw that it was Stan.

“Morning Stan, what brings you here?” I asked, I wasn’t afraid of this guy for some reason, there was something about him that felt familiar.

“I just came to see you off,” he replied as he approached me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, “Listen I know that you’re going through a tough time right now, and believe me I know what that is like,” the two of us leaned against my car and continued talking. “Life is going to come with hardships, but you have to roll with it and lean on those that love you.”

The way he talked in such a sincere and reassuring tone, it made me smile for the first time in months. Once he was done I turned, and he was gone, I didn’t know why but what he said got me fired up. I opened up the trunk of my car and opened my bag to pull out my K10 jacket. I looked at it, put it on, zipped it up and put on my sunglasses. I put my Camaro into gear and drove off.

As I approached Los Angeles I took a detour to an event an old friend of mine founded. That old friend’s name was Dominic Toretto and the event was Race wars, it’s basically the street racer equivalent of comic con, every street racer in L.A and out of state comes to show off their rides, have fun and of course race. Dom and I go way back, I met him when I was getting pushed around by some bullies on the way to school and he stepped in and saved me. He and his sister Mia were practically family when my parents let me stay with them when they went on missions. Dom taught me how to be strong and how to fix and modify a car to perform at its peak and beyond.

I drove my car fast to the old air strip where Race Wars was happening, Dom gave me the directions years ago and I knew them by heart. I slowed my car down and drove looking for that familiar Dodge Charger and sure enough there she was. I parked next to it, got out and locked my car. “Kaden,” a familiar voice said, I turned around and there he was, Dominic Toretto and his wife Letty Ortiz.

“Hey guys,” I said casually.

Dom and Letty opened their arms and I embraced the both of them.

“So what brings you here?” Letty asked.

“Lets just say missing Race Wars again after so many years would not bode well for my soul,” I replied and the three of us laughed.

Dom then went to catch up with some friends leaving Letty to keep me company. “So why are you really here?” she asked, I also forgot to mention that she could see right through me.

I showed her a picture of Daisy on my phone and asked, “Have you seen her?”

Letty took a good look at the photo and she shook her head, “I’m sorry, is she someone you work with?” she asked.

I then told her everything and by the time I was done Letty held my hand and said, “I’m sorry, that must’ve been painful.”

“It was, but I don’t blame her for leaving though,” I replied.

“You’re hoping she’s somewhere in L.A?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been tracking her since I left New York, I found a video message from her a few days ago, she knew I was looking for her and she told me to stop.”

“You obviously didn’t,” Letty pointed out, “You’re as stubborn as Dom,” I chuckled at that and it’s true I am as stubborn as Dom.

After a few more hours I was driving alongside Dom and Letty back to the Toretto house in East L.A. We were at a stop when we saw a pickup truck zoom past us being chased by a charger. I looked at Dom and without thinking we took off after it. When going through a tunnel, someone on the back of the pickup fired an RPG and it hit the charger but then as it flipped over the wheels burst into flames and landed on its wheels and kept chasing the pickup leaving a trail of fire in it’s wake. Dom and I kept chasing until both vehicles came to a complete stop. The three of us got out of our cars and ran towards the carnage only for a barrier of flame to block us. The thugs who were being chased were part of the Aryan brotherhood and they were being destroyed. We saw one of them burst into flames, while another has his head crushed. The mysterious figure grabbed one of them and shoved them into his trunk and drove off. My attention was then diverted to someone else, Daisy. She was just as entranced as I was by this whole thing. “Kaden,” I heard Dom say and I turned, “You alright?”

“Yeah, just what was that?” I asked.

“That was Ghost Rider,” Letty said.

We headed to the house and Letty and Dom filled me in on Ghost Rider.

“He showed up late last year, the rumor started going around about this driver with a flaming skull for a head,” Letty began, “He just showed up and has been targeting the Third Street Locos, leaving no survivors.”

She then showed me some newspaper clippings of Ghost Rider’s exploits, and god were the pictures gruesome, and those were just the tame ones. “Why did you keep these?” I asked.

“We figured you would look into it, so we put a small scrapbook together and kept updating for the next time you were in town,” Dom said.

We spent a couple more hours discussing Ghost Rider. Once I realized how late it was I decided to head to my house, I hugged both Dom and Letty and Mia when she came down to get some water.

My house was just outside the city in the woods. I had an underground garage that led me East L.A. I got out and headed inside. I turned on the lights and everything was just as I left it. I had a big screen Tv in the living room with shelves on either side containing movies, games, books and photos from various times in my life, from my time training under Robert Gonzales, my SO (Supervising Officer), to my becoming an official Agent of SHIELD. I had a sectional couch in the middle in front of a wooden coffee table. The kitchen was stocked with the essentials, my fridge being modified to preserve food from months to even years. Outside in the backyard I have a forge, during my training under Robert one of my first lessons was I had to make a combat knife by hand, and that made blacksmithing into a hobby. I made a mental note to make a new knife to replace the one that Hive broke back in Bucharest. Speaking of which I took out said knife and put it on display over the fireplace. I yawned realizing how tired I was, so I went upstairs, showered and went to sleep. Tomorrow morning I would start looking into Ghost Rider.

Daisy returned to her motel, grabbed a bottle of water and downed it in a couple gulps. Whatever that guy with the flaming car was it was a problem. Another pressing matter was Kaden. She also knew the video would do nothing to deter him from looking for her. Daisy knew that his feelings for her were true when she walked by his room in the Playground when he was voicing his thoughts. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later, she just doesn’t know what to say to him. When she saw him, she didn’t see any resentment or hate in his eyes, only affection. Daisy lay down on her bed “I am in some deep shit,” she said before closing her eyes.

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile…**

**At an Undisclosed Location…**

Grant Ward had finally gotten to one of his safe houses. He still found it hard to believe that he had returned from the dead. He then noticed a present sitting on the counter. Grant looked at the card it simply said:

_Your new beginning_

_-John C_

Grant opened the box and inside was a pure Terrigen crystal. He then stepped outside with the crystal and after a few deep breaths crushed the crystal wrapping him in a cocoon. A few minutes later fire erupted from the cocoon breaking it apart, Grant’s body was engulfed in flame, but he controlled his breathing and managed to extinguish the flame, returning his body to normal. He then went back inside, showered and put on some fresh clothes. After having done that, he then grabbed his laptop and decided to check in on the world. Grant then came across the headline of Kaden leaving the Avengers. It hit him like a punch to the gut and he felt his body begin to smolder, but he reigned it in. He read the statement about his reason for leaving and he immediately understood. Part of him wanted to contact Kaden to make sure he was alright, but ultimately decided against it, he had to get a better handle on his powers before rejoining the world because if he didn’t he would draw the wrong kind of attention and that wouldn’t do anyone any good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave your thoughts in the comments down below.


End file.
